Underground Flood
by Jcamts
Summary: A plan may be able to ride on only one success, but it may take a few years and a life threatening experience to discover that.
1. Chapter 1

**Underground Flood**

Prologue

Sands finished screwing the last bolt into positioning while gritting his teeth. Once the bolt had stiffened into position, Sands released his tense grip of the spanner and sighed. He rose to his feet, and wiped his forehead trying not to get any of the dirt on his head from his hands.

"Well Commander, I do believe we're have finished the construction." He said looking down at the man.

"This had better be worth it Sands," he replied in a gruffly voice. "WASP isn't paying for an invention that doesn't work." The two began to head towards a safe distance where other personnel waited. "This invention would really help us from airborne attacks if it works."

"It will commander." They finally reached the safe point were most of the on duty personnel of the base had been making sure that no one else disturb the delicate process of construction.

"Excellent." The Commander was pleased at how the day had gone already.

"Well Commander, " started Sands" Watch as your base goes into your knew defence mode!" He slammed his thumb down on a button.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The tall skyscraper over looked the vast city of Liverpool, and was one that glisoned with perfection, as it's windows reflected any light that attacked it. This particular day was one that Archie Sand and Tim Lorry were going to pitch for an investment. To bring their idea to life, they we're pitching and investment of £6,000,000,000 to vice chairman of Technical International Machinery Development, Sylvester Garret.

The excessive amount of chairs seemed redundant, out of the seventeen seats surrounding the long oval shaped desk; only four of them were occupied. The other person out of Sands, Lorry and Garret, was financial adviser Nick Williams.

"Right gentlemen" gusted Garret, "you have a few minutes to win me over with your inventions or take a hike." Garrett was used to having pitches made to him, and on 9 out of 10 basis he turned them down. Either because he couldn't see a profit in it or he despised the idea completely. He was not a person to have his time wasted or his money.

"Right sir. I am Tim Lorry manager of Mr Sands invention." He passed a picture of a big building, which was the shape of circular ice cream tub. "As you all know, this is the world famous of the aquatic base Marineville. About seven years ago, Mr Sands here designed a way for the entire base to descend underground, due to neighbouring attacks from other countries."

"Mr Lorry, I'm a busy man," butted in Garret. "Marineville is a world famous aquatic base, please get on with it." He slouched his head into the right palm of his hand.

"Sorry sir. As you know, recent climate change had cause more floods in England. This evidently has caused small villages to become wrecked and flooded. We want you to invest £6,000,000,000 in which we'll transform possible villages that have a high risk of flooding. And make them descend underground before the rain comes saving it from being flooded, just like Marineville!" Lorry stopped speaking and held a huge smile on his face hoping for Garret and Williams to jump out of there feet.

Only silence filled the room. And more silence. Williams with his arms lay down on the table, looked glumly at Lorry as he stood looking like an idiot. Garret on the other hand sat swivelling his chair while pressing his pen against his lips, looking unimpressed.

The smile on Lorry's face was wiped very quickly and he firmly. He sat back down trying to decorum himself back to normality. Sands became nervous at the possible fact his friend might have lost them their pitch.

Garret took his pen away from his lips and leaned back in his chair, making a groaning noise indicating his thinking process. "Have you tested it?"

Sands leaned forward to reply. "Well, we did several tests before designing the actual one for Marineville. So yes we have tested it."

"But those tests we're carried out seven years ago, have you done tests since then?"

"Well…" Sands looked at Lorry confused, then faced back to Garret. "No". Lorry divided in with a statement.

"But Marienville is a working example of the schemes success."

"True." Pointed out Garret, "but Marineville was designed to defend it self against missiles, not floods."

"Listen," started Williams. "Your plan is actually a good one. But you're coming from it from all the wrong angles. You need to retest it, to see whether it can survive a flood. We'll give you £30,000, 000 to do tests at our testing ground out in the countryside. And if the test is conclusive, you've got our investment."


End file.
